OPERATION WTC
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: An adventure to a world that is completely opposite of their own, Kuki and Wally are forced to fight their ways through the arid landscape to get back to their world.  3/4
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all This is Panic With a new story. Me and my Friend Shoo decided to RP together and we got 22 pages of stuff! Of course each one will be converted into chapters. The story will go in this order of posts:

Shoo, Panic, Shoo. in terms of Paragraphs. I was Kuki/3 and Shoo was Wally/4

This chapter has not been beta'd or edited as I am very tired because we finished a few minites before I uploaded this chapter. So please bare with any mistakes you may find. 

* * *

><p>It was a normal day around the treehouse, Hoagie was playing his videogames, which he still hasn't beat, Abagail was sitting a the table eating cereal, Kuki and Wally were hanging out with each other as normal...but what was missing was Nigel. Numbuh 1, the former leader of Sector V, had been sent to Moon Base not 5 years back, leaving Numbah 5 as the leader, and putting extreme pressure on the entire team...but not just the team, the entire KND. Now, they were 14, and senior members of the KND, no longer having to be able to decommissioned. Numbuh 5 looked up at the giant monitor as she received new coordinates for the new portal (Portal Of Aging) that the adults had been experimenting with. At the same moment, Father looked at a monitor, then smiled. "Excelent..." He said with a slight laugh. "Everything is going completely as planned! The portal is coming along wit no problems, and tere hasn't been an accident in days!" He said before laughing again. "There's nothing that can go wrong!" Right at that moment, the toilen-a-tor busted into the room. "HI EVERYONE!~" He said loudly, walking forward. "What is thiiiis? Why didn't anyone tell me we were building a portal?" Father turned around and gasped. "What are <em>YOU<em>doing here?" He asked loudly. Toilenator blinked a few times, then spun around, walking towards Father. "Why wasn't I informed that we were building this?" He asked loudly. Father frowned. "To stop you from- WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" Before Father could even finish, Toilenator hit his foot on a chair, flew forward, and spewed water all over...everything. "NO! YOU IDIOT!" Father yelled as the portal exploded. Wally sighed a little bit as he looked out the window. "God damn it, I'm bored! We haven't had a mission in days!" He yelled. Numbuh 5 sighed. "Well, your in luck. You hve a mission. Take Kuki with you, since me and Numbuh 2 have some things to do." Wally nodded, then quickly grabbed Kuki's hand, pulling her along. "Come on, Numbuh 3!" He yelled. Right as they reached the airport-like part of the treehouse, a loud rumble knocked both of them over. "The hell was that?" He continued forward a little bit, when a huge flash of light appeared, and they were suddenly sucked inside. After an hour, Wally sat up, looking around to see...and open valley...some wood...but not the normal place they HAD been. "Kuki?"

"Wally?... Wally where are you!" Shouted Kuki as she scanned the area searching for her blond headed friend, curiosity and worry tinted her words. Broken boards and rotting tree branches filled the area as a thick fog rolled in making her search more difficult. Taking her time, she quietly moved forward through the dense fog listening carefully for any sign of life. All was still and unnaturally quiet. It was a nerve-racking quiet that could chill the skin and get your heart racing a mile a minute.  
>Kuki gasped quietly as she approached a thick tree stump. Dirt and dead branched lay wildly around the decrepit rooted wood. Kuki examined the tree stump carefully, something about it gave Kuki a saddening chill.<br>Kuki looked around hoping to see some sign of life " Wally! Where are you!" she shouted once more listening to her voice echo through the fog.

Wally tried his hardest to see where he was, though the fog hindered the ability to do so. So he tried his best to hear Kuki's voice. Slowly, he stood up tall and walked towards where he thought he had heard her. "Kuki! Where are you?" He asked loudly. Just then, the sound of a gun popped of in a nearby place, then the sound of mortars.  
>Wally was confused by this. Right as he was about to investigate, he noticed someone scouting the place ahead of them. He frowned slightly, knowing that running into them would be a bad thing, so he crouched down a little bit and walked towards the tree. Instantly, a feeling a sadness came over him. He noticed the dug-out area of a house around the tree, then instantly making the connection.<br>"This...this is...the..." He stared at the tree for minutes before looking around. "Kuki!" He yelled finally. That's when he spotted her, moving up next to her. "There you are!" He said loudly, then going to a whisper. "There are people up there that are using _actual guns_!" He said loudly, his eyes widening a little bit.

Kuki turned to Wally sadness evident in her next words " Wally the tree..." she began turning back to look at the dead wood then to her friend. More shots echoed through the fog as the shadows got closer to the two. "Kuki we need to get out of here" whispered Wally frantically quickly grabbing the young girls hand and dragging her away from the stump.  
>Kuki turned her gaze back at the saddening stump then forwards as she and Wally moved at a steady running pace. The sound of gun shouts echoed dully in the background as another party joined the one Wally had spotted before. "what is going on here!" whispered Wally out of breath. Kuki looked up spotting building-like shadows up ahead. " Wally look!" She point out quickly. An ominous feeling filled her gut as the approached the shadowy city.<p>

Wally blinked and looked behind them before getting nearly hit by a stray bullet. "Holy shi-" He quickly rushed her into one such building, his heart beginning to beat faster. "Wahaha! Did you see that bullet? I didn't either! It was so close!" He said before finally calming down. He sighed a little bit, standing up. "Alright, what do we do?" He asked her, looking at the ground. "Well..." he said softly, thinking to himself now, instead of listening to her "...If we get hit with these, we will die." He said softly.  
>"So, a direct approach would be stupid. Maybe we need to use stealth..." He said softly, rubbing his chin. He then hatched and idea. As the shadows walked by, he pulled one of them inside, punching them in the face to knock them out. He quickly grabbed the gun they held, a magnum, and held it in his hand. He then stuffed some of the ammo into his pocket.<p>

Kuki jumped out of the way as the body hit the ground with a grunt. Quickly she got up to examine the unconcious body " Wally this person is a chi..." Kuki's voice trailed off as she spotted the gun in Wallys hand.  
>" Wally what are you going to do!" she questioned as she got up to examine the gun. She let the question hang in the air she ran to the window, carefully peeking her head out into the fog.<br>The forms of people retreated towards the other buildings. " I think we're on the out skirts of a city Wally" she state quietly. After a pause she turned to watch her friend Fiddle with the gun. "Where are we Wally?"

Wally sighed a little bit, loading the gun quickly. "As if I didn't notice that by now, Kuki..." He said calmly, looking out the window quickly before sighing. He took the gun belt from the person he had just knocked out and put it on quickly, putting the gun in it's holster. He looked over at her. "I've also...wait." He took a closer look at the person to realise...the person looked like Hoagie. "Holy...shit..." He said under his breath, the first time he's ever really cursed.  
>"Kuki, look closely at who that is." He said as he looked back out the window, watching one of the people walk back over. "That's numbuh 5..." He whispered before ducking back into the building.<br>He watched her walk right past the door, not even breathing. Then, he silently went over and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of the magnum, pulling her inside, picking up the M-16 rifle she had been carrying. "Kuki, can you use a gun?" He asked her, making sure no one else was gonna come by.

Kuki started at Wally in shock, moments passed before she snapped out of her daze. " I know that you pull the trigger to shot but...I don't know how to load it." she said in a quiet unsure tone. Things were going so fast she didn't know what to do. " I'm a medical spec-e-alist not a weapons spec-e-alist" she said in a huff before taking the rifle from Wally's hand.  
>She quietly examined the weapon finding it the slight-st bit heavy. Quickly getting a feel for the gun she turned to Wally unsure of what to do or where to go. A long silence fell over them as the stood staring each other down. Kuki let out a sigh " I wish I had my rainbow monkeys..." she said sadly.<p>

Wally blinked a moment, then sighed a little bit. "What is your damned rainbow monkeys gonna do in this situatuion?" He asked quietly...then turned around. "Nevermind, I never asked that, I'm sorry." He said quickly before standing up, sighing a little. "Come on, we've gotta find a way to the next building...maybe a back way.." he mumbled as he searched for a door.  
>"Help me look!" He said quickly. As soon as she started looking about, the Hoagie look-a-like sat up, frowning a little bit. "The hell?" He asked, blinking a few times. He rubbed his nose, then turned to see Abigail laying near him. He blinked. "Did I...naw." He shook his head slowly, then stood up, noticing his belt was missing. He sighed. "Of course." He growled. "Always the-" Wally sighed. "I can't find the door." He said softly. Hoagie quickly felt around for his magnum, then noticed Wally was holding it. He frowned.<br>"Shit..." He said softly before walking towards Wally, taking him into a chokehold.  
>Wally gasped and gagged on the air he had in his throat, quickly elbowing Hoagie in the stomach, making him stumble back. Wally quickly charged at him, trying to hit him with the gun. Hoagie easily dodged this, rolling to the side and tripping him. He fell forward to see that Abagail was also waking up. "Kuki! Watch out for Abagail!" He said loudly before kicking Hoagie in the shin quickly.<p>

Kuki slowly turned around spotting Abby get up from the ground." Num-!" She snapped her hand over her mouth, _ 'I can't alert the look-a-like to my presence_' she thought as she slowly moved closer to the imposter. In a flash of movement Kuki pinned Abby to the ground " Get off of me!" Shouted Abagail as she pushed Kuki backwards.  
>Kuki grunted as she swung the gun blindly, hitting Abagail in the side; Adrenaline pumped through every vain in her body. A loud bang echoed through the building as she closed her eyes tight. A loud thump was heard shortly after causing Kuki to open her eyes.<p>

Both Hoagie and Wally looked, but Wally was the first to quickly put his hand over her eyes. "It's best not to look..." He said softly. He then pulled the magnum and shot Hoagie in the leg, quickly running off with Kuki. As he left, he fired another shot, that of which hit Hoagie in the stomach. He screamed in pain before falling completely still.  
>He quickly pulled her into another building. He sighed, wiping blood from his lips. "God..." He said softly. "Haven't fought like that in a while..." He then looked back at her, smiling. "By the way, nice shot." He said.<p>

Kuki's dirtied green sleeves hit the ground with a thump has she slide down the side of the wall. The sound of the body hitting the ground echoed in her mind. After a long pause she walked up to Wally, checking for any substantial injuries. " You have blood on your face" she stated quietly as she wiped the blood from Wally's cheek.

As she wiped the blood from his cheek, a soft red color came to his cheek, not quite the color of blood. He sighed slightly and smiled at her. "I'll be fine...are you alright, though?" He asked, smiling at her. Before she could answer, he pressed his finger to her lips."Shush." He simply said before looking back out the door. Seeing nothing, he sighed. "Just had to be sure..."

Kuki's cheeks flushed a light pink as she silently thanked the universe for having Wally turn away at that moment. "I'm fine" she whispered all too loudly. With a small sigh she moved to lean against the wall opposite to the window, picking up the gun and hugging it to her chest tightly. Man did she need something to hug. Something familiar to grab onto. She quietly gazed at Wally as he stared through the window. Once again blushing, this time at how he looked holding the gun in his hand.

Not even thinking, he quickly pullled her into a hug. "Since it's only me and you here, I am, truthfully, scared." HE said softly. He then sighed, letting her go after a moement. Though he didn't go too far, sitting next to her. "Okay, we need two things. A way back, and a more ammo." He said softly. "Ammo is kinda important right now, since this doesn't seem like it's just gonna be one of those 'Oh, this is so easy.' kinda things..."

It took Kuki a few seconds to register his words as she gazed at Wally (who had plopped down beside her). After a few moments she put a hand to her chin and began to ponder. Quickly, she snapped her fingers as she jumped to her feet " If we follow the group that had pasted by the maybe... Maybe we could find a base of some sort and get ammo AND information" she said all to cheerfully. In one swift motion she ran to the window looking in the direction that the group had went in then back to Wally.

He thought this over in his mind, then sighed. "Since we don't really have another choice..." He said. He then sighed, taking the rifle from her. "We'll have to take out our look-a-like's too...which would be the ha-" He was interupeted by a familiar voice. "Kuki? Wally?" Nigel stood over the both of them, a confused look on his face. "How...did you get here...and where is the rest of the team?" Wally stared at Nigel for a few minutes before realizing it was a look-a-like. He stood up. "Well, sir, we ended up getting caught and pulled into a building a little bit back there, but we quickly took care of them. It would appear that...somehow...our look-a-likes from another dimention came. We ended up losing Abby and Hoagie, but we were just fine..."

Nigel looked at Wally, raising a disbelieving eyebrow " Look-a-like's? Nother dimensio-... oh what ever just get out of there" Said the Nigel look-a-like with a sigh. Kuki got up quickly, watching as Wally got up and walked out. She grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly before letting go. The trio walked together quietly through the fog as they got closer to the city. Kuki studied the Nigel not so look-a-like. He has hair!. She blinked a couple times before realizing they had reached a seemingly empty building. 

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah I'll add a new chapter tonight then update it everyday. If we get enough views on this we shall do a squeal! 


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered the building, he instantly got the eerie feeling of being watched. He looked about the room they had entered, but saw nothing. Then he spotted a camera...and another...and another. He looked at Kuki with a worried look. He then sighed. "Hey, Nigel, we're kinda low on ammo..." He said slowly, looking at him...then noticing he has hair. He tried hard not to laugh.

Kuki studied Nigel's hair for a few moments before giggling lightly to herself. Man does he look funny! " Niggy we need more Ammo" She stated as serious as she could but began giggling once more. " Niggy?" Nigel asked questioningly. " Oh fine just wait till we get down to head quarters" He stated with another loud sigh. With the butt of his gun, Nigel tapped the floor in a series of patterns before standing back. The floor boards whooshed and moved into place revealing a secret tunnel. Kuki looked to Wally smiling " that was pretty cool" she whispered to him quietly. " Come on Kuki! Wally! We don't have all day" Nigel shouted as he descended down the rusty ladder.

Wally nodded to Kuki before motioning for Kuki to go down first. As soon as she went down the ladder, he followed soon after her, a soft frown coming over his face. "I don't like it here..." He said under his breath. When they reached the bottom, he slowly turned around, his eyes widening at the room they had just entered. The room was like a giant command center, computers everywhere, people relaying orders. One of the people at the computer was just starting to give a 'retreat' command. He sighed and took off his headphones as he heard the screaming of the last soldier of the group. "Jeesh..." He said before sighing. Wally took Kuki's hand quickly, frowning slightly.

Kuki looked down at her and Wally's connected hands giving a light squeeze as color rose to her cheeks. Nigel looked at the two before going back to talking to a blond girl."We lost another group sir" stated the young blond with a scowl on her face. " Full damage reports will be sent to my desk Miss. Julia. Immediately" he said coldly as he watch the girl scurry off. He turned to Kuki with a huff " Kuki they will need you in the medical wing". Kuki jumped as the sleeve of her shirt was pulled " We'll go together." said a hopeful young ginger boy. " Kuki smiled slightly before turning to give Wally an unsure expression. Shortly after her and the young ginger walked off. " So... you two finally! Got together." Nigel said as he turned to Wally.

He blinked as he looked up to Nigel. "Uh, kinda. In the battle with our 'look-a-likes', some of our feelings were kinda...thrown back and forth. But..." He sighed a little bit. "Let's just say, I want to get together with her..." He said with a soft sigh. Then, with a small laugh, he patted Nigel's shoulder. "So, in other news, how is your love life, since you seem so interested in mine!~" He said before laughing softly, walking off towards the ammo closet, following a sign.

Kuki watched as the ginger boy fiddled with a small seemingly fake toy guy. " So what's your name?" She asked Brightly. " I- er My name is Bradley" said the ginger shyly. Kuki thought about it for awhile as she walked with Bradley to the medical wing. Surprisingly the lay out was almost exactly the same as the tree house back here her universe, dimension... whatever. "We're here doctor Kuki." stated Bradley.

Wally sighed after a moment, almost instantly knowing where he was going. Nigel sighed. "Take a right up here..." He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He mumbled. That's when he noticed the Kuki and Wally look-a-like's coming out of the ammo room. He quickly turned around. "Hey! Nigel, do you think we could go into this room really quick." Nigel blinked. "I guess, I don't see a pro-WOAH!" Wally quickly pushed him inside and locked the door. With a few swift movements, Wally had tied up both look-a-likes. He, then, threw them into a closet, locking it from the outside. He smiled slightly before opening the door to where Nigel was. Nigel wasn't too pleased. "What was that?" He asked. Wally shook his head. "Just a few of the operatives, playing around. I was getting payback from a prank they had pulled earlier. Nigel shook his head. "Yeah, whatever, let's go." He said. Then, he walked into the ammo room. "Take what you want, and maybe a bit for Kuki too..." He nodded, stuffing his pockets, and putting a few clips of ammo away just for her. After he was finished, he looked at Nigel, who was now looking for a new gun. "Go to the medical ward. Kuki's there." He nodded, then quickly ran off to the medical ward.

Going from station to station, Kuki watched intently as kids of every age ran from place to place. The place was like a busy bee hive swarming with activity. Each face she looked at seemed so familiar and some she had never seen before in her life! After a few moments of getting familiar with the ward she quickly got to work patching up kids with substantial injuries. Why draw attention to ones self by not doing ones job? The door opened every now and then with people going in and out. Kuki paid no really attention to those joining the medical ward beehive. Things were just too darn busy!

He ran back to the medical ward as quick as he could, stopping only to catch his breath. A small sigh escaped as he spotted her. He tried to motion for her to come to him, but there was no way. She was too busy. He sighed a little bit, then walked into the ward, looking about. He noticed one kid that came in, screaming and crying. His eyes widened a bit. "Their serious..." He said softly, frowning a little bit. He quickly moved to where Kuki is, looking at her. Instantly, his face was filled with worry. "Kuki, we may need to...get out of here..." He said softly.

Kuki looked at Wally with obvious surprise. " Wally when did you get here?" she asked quickly turning back to the patient in front of her. After she had finished patching up the young man she quickly hung up her equipment with the excuse of 'a bathroom break'. The hive that was the medical ward buzzed in the background as she and Wally escaped to the less crowded halls. "Things sure are busy" she stated quietly to no one in particular. Looking around she quickly pulled Wally into an empty hall. " So what's the plan?"

He shrugged, his mind searching frantically for a plan. He then came to a sudden realization. "We need to find the adults." He mumbled. "In this situation, we're the bad guys. I saw something on my way here..." He quickly led her over to a room, opening the door. "This is where my room is in the other world." He said softly. He quickly pointed to a map in the middle of the room. He looked at her. "We need to destroy that map...and then find the adults..." He said softly. "Something tells me that they will be our ticket back to the main world." He said. Just then, another Nigel pulled them into a hidden room. "Kuki! Wally!" He literally yelled. "How in the name of Hell did you guys get here?" It was the hairless-Nigel. Wally stood up. "I could ask you the same!"

Kuki tumbled around on the floor as Nigel let go of her shirt collar. "whoa.. " she said as she sat up, swaying around lightly. "What a ride" she said again getting up on her feet. "Wha- Why Niggy! You don't have hair anymore" she said with delight. " Hair? Since when have I ever had hair!"Shouted Nigel in confusion. " well you see the other Nigel from this world has a full head of hair!" she said with a giggle. Nigel looked at her once more, obviously unamused. He was secretly jealous of that Nigel. " Right... so" Nigel began. "As soon as you guys disappeared a small portal was left in your place. After much examination I noticed something strange about it. To say the least someone had pushed me into the damn thing. It would seem that another portal back to our world is on the opposite side of town but that's just the good news. It seems that the portal is in the hands of... the Adults!" Said Nigel with obvious distaste. How Nigel knew there was another portal was a complete mystery to Kuki.

Wally thought for a moment. "But, wait. Wouldn't the adults be the good people in this situation. This world is a complete opposite to ours, obviously..." He said before looking at Kuki. Nigel then sighed, looking at Wally. "You are exactly right. They are good, but they will not let you use the portal without doing a few jobs for them. They will most likely be small." He then sighed. "But, I'm gonna continue what little spy work I can do at the moment while I still can. Otherwise, take that map, and run." He said softly. Nigel then picked both of them up, throwing them out of the room before slamming the door shut. Wally scrambled to keep himself from falling down the stairs that led to the map, but failed as he was hit with Kuki, whom landed in his lap, using him as a toboggan to go down the stairs.

Quickly jumping off of Wally, Kuki landed on the ground and reached forward catching Wally before he hit the floor. The force of Wally's speed down the stairs and the impact knocked Kuki off her feet and sent them both across the room. All you could hear at the moment was Nigel face-palming while saying " those idiots!" from the room he resided in. After getting off the ground Kuki ran to the map ripping it from the table and then quickly ran back to Wally. After a short pause she helped Wally to his feet " But wait. How do we get out of here without looking suspicious?" she questioned as she put her hand to her chin as she looked to Wally.

Wally smiled slightly. "I have a plan..." He said softly. A few moments later, he was running into the main room. "Everyone! We have an teenager in the building!" He yelled. The people at the computer instantly started running around, screaming, alarms going off everywhere. He smiled slightly before leading her to the ladder, climbing up. "That, my friend, is how you scare kids." He said before laughing softly, opening the porthole and climbing back out into the building.

Kuki giggled slightly at the chaos they left behind as they got back up to the foggy abandoned house. All was eerily quiet again expect for the sound of static coming from kuki's back pocket- wait static? Kuki quickly reached into her back pocket, pulling out a communicator. " Hello?" she questioned as she brought it to her face. "Number 3? It's Number 1 here" Kuki blinked as she stared up at Wally then back at the communicator. "Number 1?" A loud sigh came from the com. " Just give the communicator to Number 4" said Nigel.

Wally took the communicator from Kuki, sighing softly. "What?" He asked, frowning a little bit. Then, he remembered something, looking up at the cameras. "Shit, shit, shit..." He said before pulling her over to the ruins of...what looked like, a car. He looked at her. "No camera can see us..." He mumbled. He then sighed. "Nigel, we need those cameras disabled."

A long pause came from the other end of the com. " There's nothing I can do here in my state, I'm afraid that you're all on your ow-" the sound of gun shots echoed through the room as sparks danced around t. Quickly re-loading her gun, Kuki shot down the last camera as she grabbed Wally and made a break for the nearest exit, that being a window.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys Panic again. Shoo and me would actually like to have just a little bit of feed back from you guys if you've decided to read this far into the story! 

* * *

><p>Wally quickly followed her, looking about, then shooting another camera to their right. "They have sentries?" He asked, following close behind her. He began speaking into the com. "We're under fire." He said softly. "Also, that's not the Nigel I knew. Do something, damn it!" He yelled into the com. He noticed something fairly quickly. It wasn't the cameras firing at them. He looked forward, then tackled her behind a car as bullets tore past the both of them. "They know we stole the map."<p>

Nigel quickly set to work. Looking about the room where he found an air duct above him. Grabbing the com from his pocket Nigel shouted into it, "I'll be right there! Just try to hold your ground!" With that he climbed up to the duct, ripping the rusted metal from it's hinges. " Just hold on a little longer..' he whispered to himself as he started his journey through the dusty vents. With only seconds to spare Nigel jumped down into the ammo room grabbing what he could then booked it out through the crowd of frantic kids. Kuki glanced at Wally before returning to fire at the enemy behind their rusted automobile shield. " Wally! Kuki!" shouted Nigel as he dived for cover behind the car, hurriedly giving them the extra ammo and supplies. "Nigel!" shouted Kuki from her place behind the car. Nigel turned back to the two brows furrowed together. "I have a plan"

Wally fired over the top of the car before going back to cover. "Nigel! Nice of you to actually do something." He growled before looking over at him. "What's the plan?" He asked, frowning slightly, firing blindly over the back of the car after asking. He smiled a little bit. "This reminds me of when we went to get the real Rainbow Monkey Lisa." He said with a sigh. "Good times..."

As gun fire was sent back and forth, Nigel quickly made his way towards Kuki who had been whispering profanity under her breath. " Ku-" Nigel quickly dodged a bullet that almost grazed his perfectly smooth head " Kuki!" he shouted again drawing her attention to him. " What?" she questioned obviously occupied. " Come over here" Said Nigel waving her over. Kuki quickly made her way towards Nigel as he whispered something into her ear. Kuki blinked before RAGE filled her eyes. " WHAT?" She shouted with utter rage as she began shooting down the enemy with scary pinpoint accuracy. Nigel smiled as he watched his plan unfold. With that he quickly crawled back to Wally with a smirk on his face.

Wally looked back over the car as he watched soldier after soldier fall. "Holy shit, what...did you tell her?" He asked softly, blinking at her, then staring at Nigel. "I've only seen her this mad when..." He instantly knew. "Rainbow Monkeys...I see what you did there. Creative. I see why you were picked to leave for GKND..." He said before smiling, punching his shoulder. "Niiiice..."

"what are you guys doing?" Shouted Kuki as she pulled both of them off the ground and made her way out the window. Gun fire and the screams of soldiers filled the fog for at least 5 minutes before all went silent. Long moments of silence passed before Kuki came back through the window. " Coast is clear guys" she stated calmly as she wiped large amounts of blood from her face. It defiantly wasn't her blood.

Wally did a quick scan for any wounds on her before sighing and punching her softly in the arm. "You could've gotten killed." He mumbled. He then watched as the fog slowly cleared. "Holy shit..." He said as he saw people, dead. He then looked at her. "You did that?" He asked...then shook his head. Nigel sighed. "Never mind that, you guys get going. Get to the adults, and tell them that Nigel 2 sent you. If they ask you to give a pass code, tell them 'Rainbow Monkey Cereal'." He said before standing up and running off. "See you guys later." He said before running off again. Wally watched him run off before sighing. He then looked back to the com, seeing that it had been hit with a bullet sometime during the battle without him noticing. He shook his head and took Kuki's hand, leading her to the north, towards the Adult's main headquarters.

Kuki scrunched her eyebrows together as she walked with Wally through the decrepit buildings that used to be southern down town. " They destroyed rainbow monkeys Wally" she said with hints of rage still in her voice. Night approached quickly as the pair navigated the city streets. Bloody bodies lay strewn through out the streets some dumped in piles used as barricades and shields. A stereo from some unseen place blasted music in the seemingly empty streets. (womanizer- Franz Ferdinand). Small piles of wood had been set aflame giving the streets an eerie glow in the orange descending sun. Kuki scratched at some dried blood on her face then looking around. " I think we should set up base camp before it gets to dark"

He sighed softly. "And, maybe, get you a shower..." He said softly, frowning a little bit. He quickly opened the door to a building, just to see a shadow from something being cast off of a light. "H-hello?" He asked. Just then, one of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane popped their head out, blinking. "Hmm? Who are you?" "Wallaby Beatles, who are you?" The person shook their head before looking at Kuki. "Is she hurt?" He asked. Wally shook his head. "None of that blood is hers..." The person nodded, then sighed. "We have water, but you may need to pay for it. Would you mind doing a few jobs for us?" He asked quietly. Wally looked back at Kuki, frowning. "Is it worth it?"

"Oh it's worth it " said the man. " All you need to do is go down to the department store a few blocks down from the way you came and get me what we need from this list" He quickly handed Wally the wrinkled paper. " and bring it back to me before morning." Kuki quickly scanned the paper " Clothes... food... mask's...power tools... Diet coke?" Kuki raises an eyebrow at the many weird things listed on the paper.

Wally frowned a little bit. "Really, man? We're in the middle of a war here, and you want us to go down to a fucking station and grab this shit for you, _JUST_ to use _WATER_?" He asked before shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever." He said before walking off. "But the water better be fucking drinkable." He said softly. Wally sighed. "In a war situation, profanity is alright." He said with a soft smile.

Kuki caught up to Wally, squeezing his hand " don't worry Wally, It shouldn't be a problem." She gave him a reassuring smile. **-A few minutes later-**" WE HAVE A PROBLEM NOW!" she shouted as she began shooting at bandits from the other end of the isles. " and I thought this was going to be easy..." she mutter under her breath as she did a barrel roll across the opening to hide behind another isle. " We already got the mask's all we need to find are those stupid power tools.." she mutter to her self once more, Crossing off 'Mask's' and 'Clothes' from the list.

Wally quickly hit one of the bandits with a wrench, then throwing it at another. Both were knocked out instantly. He then turned to Kuki, smiling slightly. "Well, that _WAS_ easy." He said with a soft laugh. "Also, I have a toolbox with a whole bunch of powers tools, and the diet coke. What else do they need?" He asked, sighing as he grabbed the toolbox.

Kuki tapped her foot impatiently as she went over the list " FFF lets just bring them this it's good enough for now." Kuki walked towards Wally with a huff " Why do we have to give them all this when we can get water HERE? " she said moving her arms around. " We are in a department store after all" Kuki took a few moments to reload her gun.

He nodded. "I know what you mean." He said softly. He then sighed. "Maybe they might give us something else. Like..." He shrugged. "I dunno." He said before grabbing a bottle of water, throwing it to her. "Ugh." He said softly. "It's warm, but here you go." He mumbled, frowning slightly.

Kuki caught the bottle as she let out a sigh. Quickly she opened it up and putting some water in her hand. Washing the dry blood from her face she looked at Wally before grabbing another bottle just in case. "Well then." she began, patting him on the back gently " shall we go?"

He nodded slowly, smiling a little bit. He sighed as he headed for the front door...then paused. "The fuck is that beeping?" He asked. Then, it registered. He quickly turned around and ran towards her. "FFFFF" He quickly pushed her behind another isle and covered her with a blanket, which was on the top shelf of the isle, then getting down next to her. Right as he hit the ground, the front part of the building was blown to pieces.

Pieces of cement and glass scattered around the department store as the night light filtered in. Kuki looked up at the rubble that used to be the front entrance before looking up at Wally " Thanks Wally" She said smiling at him. After a few moment The young girl started to blush. "Uh... W-Wally could you maybe get off me?" She said from under him.

Wally just stared down at her a moment...then quickly rolled off of her, blushing also. "O-oh right! Sorry 'bout that!" He said with a soft sigh, helping her up. He then headed for the front again, seeing no one. He then sighed. ""Coast is clear...let's go, before the entire building falls." He said softly/

Kuki quickly got up grabbing onto Wally's hand. A blush and Lop-sided smile formed on her face **- SEMI-UNINTERESTING TRANSITION TO THE NIGHT TRAVELS HERE-**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys Panic ONCE AGAIN. This chapter is very very Fluffy lol but it was worth it.

Shoo would also like to say something so you'll see that down yonder  
><br>A/N2: Hello everyone! Shoo here, Panic wanted me to put a word in, so. If you guys have anything to say about this, then go ahead and say whatever you want to. Cause we like it when we get good comments. And, if we can get enough people to like it, and say they'd like another, we'll do a sequel. Just for you guys! 

* * *

><p>Wally sighed a little bit, having lugged the stupid toolbox the whole way. He looked up at Kuki after what felt like hours of walking. "This thing is fucking HEAVY." He said loudly. He quickly switched arms, continuing to drag it along the ground. Finally, then reached the building, knocking. "Oh, your back." He said softly. He then grabbed the toolbox, which had everything in it. He nodded before motioning them into the house. He pointed to a room. "You are welcome to stay here. And help yourself to the cola." The person said. He stood up, being joined by the other members. Then, they all turned to them. "We only have one bed, you are welcome to use it. Then you guys can go where ever it is your going in the morning."<p>

"Thank you" said Kuki politely as she made a bee-line for the bed. she quickly jumped onto the bed before setting up and motioning for Wally to sit down. " Today was an interesting day" she said with a soft sigh. "How are you Wally?" She asked just a bit worried.

Wally shrugged, sitting next to her. "I dunno." He said with a sigh. "Too many moments of 'you almost getting killed'." He groaned before sighing, laying back against the headboard. "I've been so worried about you getting killed." He said softly. "And, when we came out of the portal, and you weren't there, I freaked out a bit." He said softly. "But, you know...only cause we're really close friends and all, and friends worry about friends." (Foot in mouth time) He then facepalmed, shaking his head. "Ignore me."

Kuki grew silence for what seemed like eons until she placed a hand over Wally's. " Yes... good friends" she said with a hint if sadness in her voice. " We are close friends aren't we?" she said in a slight questioning tone. Kuki looked over to Wally's face before giving his hand a light squeeze. " I'm happy that you worry about me because I worry a lot about you too" she said in a small serious tone. " well you know because we ARE good friends after all!" She quickly added.

He looked at her...then blushed slightly. "You sounded sad..." He said softly, not moving his hand, like he usually would. "D...do you..." he froze for a moment before moving closer to her. "Would you...like..to be more than just friends?" He said, whispering the last part.

Kuki blushed furiously as he moved closer. Oh god he knows now doesn't he? Oh god oh god. Kuki tried desperately to find somewhere else to look other then at Wally. She suddenly took an interest in the old wood floor. Her ears turned a bright red as she tried to think of something to say.

He looked over at her, a deep scarlet now coming across his face. He stared at her for a moment, then back at the ground. "I...I'll leave the question out there for a while..." He said softly. "But, my answer, is yes. I'd like to be more than just friends..." He said softly, then laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes slightly. "Night, Kuki..."

Kuki stared at the back of Wallys head for a few moments, face still as red as a cherry. Quietly getting off the bed Kuki went to the window to sort things out. She looked up quietly at the sky, stars rippled across the dark blue giving off natural light in waves. It was a beautiful thing. She glanced back at Wally then back to the sky letting out a tiny " me too.." before falling asleep at the window.

Wally sat up quickly, thinking that he'd be back in his normal room...though seeing that he was still back in the room from yesterday...with Kuki, whom had fallen asleep by the window. He slowly walked to her, picking her up and laying her down where he had been. He took the rifle and quickly walked downstairs, sighing. The Delightful Children were all scattered about the house again. "Ah, your awake." They all said at once. "Yeah, I am." He said softly, looking out the window. He then sighed a little bit, holding the gun to him a little.

**-skip to an hour later-**Kuki woke up to blinding light and a warm bed. " wha-" She quickly shot up recalling the events of last night. Her face grew red once more as she quietly got out of bed and headed to the window where she had fallen asleep. With a quick sweep of the streets she headed to the door. where did Wally go? did he leave her here? she thought to herself as she began calling for Wally " Wally where are you!"

Wally stood up and walked upstairs, looking at her. "Oh, good morning..." HE said softly, smiling slightly. He then set the gun down again, leaning against the door. "So, how are you feeling this fine morning?" He asked, smiling, trying to make the atmosphere of the place seem lighter than it actually was.

Kuki grew silent as she saw Wally walk over. Without much thought she threw her arms around Wally in a tight embrace " I thought you left me.." said she quietly into his shoulder before leaning her forehead against the crook of his neck. " I thought you left me..." she repeated once more.

Wally blinked...then smiled slightly, hugging her tightly. "I'd never do that..." He said softly. "Only a heartless bastard would do that... And I am not one of those." He said softly. He slowly kissed her cheek, still smiling.

A calming quiet befell the two has Kuki hugged Wally tighter. A small blush came to her face as she got an idea. Kuki smiled lightly against Wally's neck giving him a quick smooch on the lips before running off into the other room to get her gun,her face heated as if it were on fire.

Wally stared forward for a few minutes, trying to register what had just happened. And whether to call that a real 'kiss' or not, seeing as it was so quick. He quickly stood up, scrambling to grab his magnum, then putting it into it's holster, smiling. "They got us a change of clothing and everything. So...get changed...and...let's go..." He said softly, still blushing.

Kuki glanced at Wally as she accepted the new clothes. She quickly walked back into the room, closing the door behind her. After a few minutes she came out in a new green button up shirt. The sleeves were too long, going just a bit pasted her hands as the bottom was the same length of her sweater. She stood with a small frilled skirt on (she decided to keep the leggings.)

Wally had taken off his orange hoody, for once, revealing the white no-sleeve shirt. He sighed as he quickly used some of the water to wash his face and such. He sighed as he put on a new pair of jeans, a small sigh escaping as he kept the white shirt, not putting on the hoodie. It was too warm outside for it, so. He sighed as he looked over at Kuki, blushing slightly. "You look nice." (Translation, You look absolutely sexy in a button up shirt)

Kuki smiled as charmingly as she could at Wally "Thanks.I never thought I'd be getting dress up to fight my way through a war zone." she chuckled as she grabbed her rifle and drank a little water from the bottle Wally was using . " Ready to go?"

He nodded slowly, standing next to her, having the magnum drawn. He then turned to the Delightful Children...saluting after a moment. "Thanks." He said softly. They all saluted back before saying. "Good luck." They said before turning around and going back to what they were doing. He slowly started walking towards the north again. "Come on." He said softly.

Kuki and Wally Walked silently through the empty street, being careful to avoid central park. " What do you thing Nigel is doing right now?" She asked Wally, turning to stare at him;Curious about his speculation. She reached for his hand but paused half way through. She frowned slightly remembering that she hadn't give Wally an answer to his question. Butterflies filled her stomach as she remembered his words. Quietly she brought her hand back to her side.

Wally smiled slightly. "Probably punching someone in the face, or doing something awesome." He said softly. He then shrugged. "But, you'd never know..." He then noticed her hand, debating on putting his own hand to hers...but he decided not to, seeing her pull it back. He looked over to the side with a small smile. "I wonder how everyone back in our own time is going..." He said softly, frowning slightly. 

**-Transition to them getting into northern downtown having to go through a mall derp-**

Kuki brought her rifle to her chest as she entered the mall. They could set up base here and replenish their stock while resting for a bit. The walk here went without any trouble but that just signaled that the journey ahead would be twice as hard. Maybe it was just her worrying too much. The few lights in the mall flickered in an attempt top stay alive as she searched for a fountain. It was tiring to walk a whole half a city in the day. Finding a bench to sit on Kuki sprawled out on it giving a loud sigh.

Wally sighed softly as he sat on the ground, drinking a little bit of the water. "Jeez...such a long walk. And nothing happening." He said with a slight frown. He then looked at her, laughing softly. "I'm guessing boredom hit you too?" He asked, laughing once again. He stood up slowly, looking around. "Stay here..." He said softly, walking towards a store. As soon as he was inside, a shot fired off somewhere near where Kuki was. He quickly turned around. "Uh...Kuki...maybe you should come here." HE said as he walked to her, holding out his hand. "And don't let go..."

Kuki blushed slightly as she took his hand, not hearing the shoot that had been fired. She quickly took the time to take notice of her surroundings as Wally led her back in the direction he came from. She quickly wrapped her arms around his arm and looking suspiciously. Something didn't seem right about this mall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Panic here :u not much to say right now

imasmurf93: To answer your question, Yes they have slipped through a portal where the KND are the bad guys. And yes they are in the middle of a war~ 

* * *

><p>He scanned down isle after isle, swearing that he had saw something walking along with him. Right as he reached the last on in the isle, he saw it. It was look-a-like Kuki and Wally. Wally gasped and pulled her back a little bit. Look-a-like wally sported a large white hoodie, and white pants. He looked about, smiling. "So, where did they go?" He asked.<p>

Kuki looked up at Wally, confusion evident on her face. " What is it Wally?" she whispered quietly, oblivious to they're look-a-like's standing down the isle. Kuki peered down the Isle as she spotted her Look-a-like who wore a bright purple version of her sweater and white leggings. " I'm sure I saw them go in here" her look-a-like said rather annoyed.

Wally held her tightly to them, looking to see that there was a door to his left. He slowly opened it, being absolutely quiet before shoving her into it. "Stay. Right. There." He whispered before kissing her lips quickly. He then closed the door, standing up. "Hi guys!" He said before punching Wally straight in the face. "Oh wha-" Wally then turned to the Kuki look-a-like and smiled. "So, looking for me?" He asked, smiling.

Kuki Sat on the ground stunned. What had just happened? What did he...? Kuki flinched at the sound of gun fire being shot right out side the door. " Kuki..." Whispered a voice from above. " Am I going crazy?" she asked herself. " Kuki!" Shouted the voice a little louder. Suddenly the sound of metal and a loud "Oaf!" was heard. A figure stood up as the cloud of dust settled. " Nigel?"

Wally was now in a fist fight with the Kuki look-a-like. Every punch he threw was easily knocked out of the way, the look-a-like barely even breaking a sweat. She then sighed, annoyed, obviously. She pushed him back, then pinned him with her foot. He smiled slightly. "Ehehehe~" He said with a soft laugh. She stared down at him before taking the magnum and pointing it straight at him. She then laughed. "No...nevermind." She said, firing to the side of his head. He watched the bullet hit the ground before watching her walk away. "You aren't worth it." He smiled slightly. It was about that point that Kuki realized that she didn't have her gun. He quickly picked the rifle up and shot the look-a-like in the back, closing his eyes as he shot her again, hitting her in the chest again. The Wally look-a-like didn't even move, still knocked out. Wally sighed as he shot him in the leg, just so he'd bleed out before he woke up. He then opened the door, sighing.

Nigel Grabbed onto Kuki's hand right as the door opened revealing a slightly ruffled Wally. "Wally!" Shouted Kuki as she ran to check him for any serious injuries. She bite her lip as she did one last check before hugging Wally tightly " Why would you..." she began before realizing that Nigel was staring. " Oh.. Wally, it seems Nigel has found his way here before us." she stated dumbly before giving Wally a big smile.

He smiled a little bit, sweating slightly. "I-I'm fine, Kuki!" He said with a soft laugh. "I just had to take care of the look-a-likes, so." He smiled a bit more as he hugged her. "I'm just fine." He said softly. He then looked up at Nigel. "How the fuck...did you...?" He then shook his head, standing up, helping Kuki up also. "It's not important." He mumbled.

Nigel raised an eyebrow at the two " since when did you two get together?" he asked quite surprised yet also not surprised at all. Kuki straightened considerably at the comment but quickly decided it wasn't anything to worry about. Yet. Kuki slowly let go of Wally to go check Nigel for any injuries from that nasty fall. Well at least things seem to be picking up a bit. Kuki walked out of the storage closet to examine the damage Wally had created, leaving the two boys alone.

Wally followed close by her, sighing a little bit. "Hell no, you ain't going alone." He said under his breath, following her. He sighed as he scanned about. "So, Nigel, how have you been? And what is GKND like?" He asked. Nigel sighed. "That's classified information, Wally." Wally nodded, smiling slightly. "Right, right!"

Kuki looked up and down the isles for her missing rifle. The sound of the boys chatting behind her was a comforting thing to hear. "Ah there!" she exclaimed happily as she ran to get the abandoned rifle. Reaching down to get the gun something fuzzy brushed her hands " KYAA!" Shouted Kuki quite startled. Looking down she picked up a tiny Hamster.

Wall turned his head and looked at her, spotting the hamster. "Hey...isn't that..." He quickly noticed a little red hat. "FFF. That's Abby's hamster." He said with a laugh, picking up the hat. "But...how did it get here?" He asked. "Is it possible that Look-a-like you actually had feelings?" He asked. "Cause, when I fought her, she was pretty heartless."

Kuki looked at the hamster for a while before deciding to find the nearest pet store. " hmm.." she pondered to her self as she quietly made her way out of the store, petting the hamster lovingly. She smiled down at it noticing it was quite hungry.

Wally followed close by her, quickly becoming paranoid again. "I hate malls." He said softly. "Too many places for people to hide." He said softly. He then looked to Kuki. "So, what are we looking for at the moment?" Nigel followed close behind, looking about the rooms and such.

Kuki looked around at the various stores and food stands. After walking up one of the escalators she quietly turned the corner to stare at the directory. After a few moments of scanning it she quickly turned left and made a bee line to the pet store ( on the second floor) After some time they reached said pet store. Kuki frowned as she saw that it was locked. " Don't worry we'll get you something to eat" Said Kuki quietly.

Wally smiled as he picked up the magnum. "How to take care of a lock, step one." He stepped back, then shot the lock a few times. He then opened the security gate, sighing a little. "Step two, get in there." He said with a small laugh.

Kuki smiled up at Wally before walking into the pet store. Going up and down the isles she searched quietly for Hamster food. There appeared to be nothing out of place here. Strange. Maybe it was just her worrying. After finding the hamster food isle she quickly ripped a bag open and let the little hamster eat.

He sighed a little bit, still holding the magnum in his hand. He sat next to Kuki after a moment, sighing a little bit. "So, we're here, where to now?" He asked, sighing a little bit. Nigel sighed. "It all depends on which route your taking." He mumbled.

After a long pause Kuki got up, dusting herself off then headed for the exit. "Let's go" she said as she walked back where she came from. The mall was once again silent as they headed for the north mall entrance, opposite of the one they entered from.

Wally followed close behind her, like usual, not even missing a beat. He smiled as he spotted a knife store. "Woah, can we stop here?" He asked, smiling slightly. Nigel facepalmed, then sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled. Wally quickly opened the store up, grabbing a knife and throwing it into the sheath on the belt. "Perfect!" he said softly before smiling. "And now, I have everything I need..."

Kuki Looked around at the empty stores as they passed, The exit placed a few feet away. Turning on her feet she looked to the two boys behind her, with a nod she quietly opened the jammed sliding doors. The sun had started to descend over the city scape, turning everything orange. Orange... Kuki quickly glanced at Wally before checking her rifle. The group set off on their journey once more as The Adults H.Q began to move in sight, placed high above the rest of the city. 

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is too short. MY BAD.


End file.
